


Not built for me

by Slant



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Book: The Last Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pinus longaeva dryad is not impressed by Narnia's duration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not built for me

"This world was not made for me." Oddly, this is the first time I've ever thought this. I say "oddly", because I am very old, and there are only so many distinct thoughts that one can have, and I generally stopped having new ones a millennia or so ago. I am a Pinus longaeva dryad, I am 2555 years old, I germinated the day the world was made, and now it is over. It seems rather cheap really, that the land should fail me thus.

I am not, as far as I can tell, quite middle aged yet, although I am gnarled and wind-carved, weathering more like the rocks I grow from than any of the shorter-lived Trees. I remember them all: The scion of the Tree of knowledge; Frank and Helen; Swanwhite; the hundred year winter is a twisting in my heartwood, where a years' growth was not quite equal to the years' erosion; the restoration and its brief golden age; the Telmarine invasion and their restructuring under Caspian X. I have learnt few things in my long life but the greatest is this: that all intentions fail in their execution, even the Lion's. 

He offers a choice now. Left or right, light or shadow, sheep or Goats.

This world was not built for me, and it is worse for my children and worse for the theirs, all the way down the generations.

I stride into shadow.


End file.
